demon thoughts
by princess of chaos
Summary: The battle is over and Hao is defeated, but yoh being the kind person he is chooses to forgive him for what he has done. Now anna, yoh and hao all live under the same roof, will it all turn out how yoh imagined. annayoh haoyoh could be 1 sided
1. can a demon have friends?

chapter 1

Can a demon have friends or is it just wishful thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, apart from the two strange girls called Sammy and Jenny, which just happens to be us! Well me (jenny) and my friend. We must pay tribute to Hiroyuki Takei for creating this master of a manga. hahahah

Pairings: not sure? Maybe Anna/Yoh Hao/Yoh (this may just be one sided though) Hao/Anna.

(normal pov)

Yoh walked through the dark streets of Tokyo, along side him was none other than his brother, Hao.

If people who knew their history were to see these two together they would be rather shocked, very shocked in fact. Surprisingly enough, one of these brothers wanted to devour the others soul. But after the long years of being alone Hao finally joined Yoh, and they found they got on together pretty well.

Hao visited Yoh every weekend and they would do something together. Go out shopping or go to a party, just have some fun, like brothers should do.

They were identical twins, apart from Hao hair, which was far longer than Yoh's, even though they were identical Hao looked older, not practically through looks, but through expression really.

Now our tale begins right were it should start, the beginning! Our two characters that were walking down the dark street of Tokyo were unaware of what was in store for them. Both being shamans you would think they would be able to cense things beyond the norm, but in this incident their sixth cense left them and they were completely at the mercy of………….Jenny and Sam!

Now, not everyone knows about Jenny and Sam, the two crazy writers who loved to play jokes and steal characters, but I think you are about to find out!

From within the infinite shadows of the night, two figures eluded the twins. They were whispering to each other. Then one of them made a gesture in the air towards the unsuspecting brothers and a cold chill swept through the night.

Hao looked over at his brother, Yoh not realising he had eyes watching him stared ahead, oblivious. Hao frowned, he could not cense anything, which was weird because with his power he should have. Nothing was entering his mind, no foreign thoughts, no emotions that were not his own, nothing that was not that of his own body. How strange and by the looks of it Yoh could not cense anything either. For often when he stared at Yoh, Yoh would feel his gaze and turn to catch him out.

Hao began to panic, he had never felt so secluded in all his life, he had always had these powers and the fact that they just disappeared brought fear in his heart. Yoh looked round to see his brother. The fear Hao felt must of shown on his face because his brother was suddenly very concerned.

"what is it Hao?" Yoh asked.

"do you cense anything, anything at all?"

"no" Yoh answered without a care in the world.

"exactly! Me too, I can not cense anything around us" Hao said nervously.

Yoh started to get really worried, he had never seen his brother like this, he was usually cool and calm but now he was getting worked up all of a sudden.

"Hao, um maybe we should, like rest for a minute, you seemed distressed"

"no, this isn't right, where have my powers gone, what has happened to me. I demand to know what has happened." Hao snapped and started to get angry, his voice rising. "how can you be so calm Yoh, have you any idea what is happening to us! TO ME!"

A whisper of female voices on the wind.

Hao's eyes went blank as if in a daze, they slowly closed. He opened his mouth and tried to speak reaching forwards out in front of him as if someone was there.

His eyes snapped opened and he turned to face his brother. Yoh caught a glimpse at his hungry eyes, and took one step back. Hao scowled and bared his teeth. he quickly reached over to his brother and grabbed the front of his open shirt. "why are you so fucking calm about everything?" he shouted.

Yoh's eyes widened, he opened his mouth slightly but all he could manage was a squeak. His brother had been completely fine with him up till now, no violence, nothing. Now, Yoh was standing with the almighty Hao leering over him, seeing the flame of hatred burn in his eyes. He was so scared, and so confused at the same time. He had only seen his brother like this once before, Hao had not done anything towards him that would cause any injury or hurt, this was why it was so surprising, he thought Hao had changed, apparently he hadn't and this chilled Yoh to the bone.

"Hao, please, let me go" he said in a small voice, bringing his arms up to rest on the top of Hao's elbows. "Hao, you're hurting me" Hao pulled him closer. Yoh was shaking. "Hao, please…..I….I….don't know what's happened, please stop, please" Yoh's arms tried to pry Hao's hands off his shirt. Hao growled at what his brother was trying to do, he always took running away as an insult. Hao's voice dropped to a low whisper.

" tell me Yoh, why are you always so calm, so very calm." he said in a husky voice, it was very quiet and it scared Yoh far more than the shouting. His brother seemed as if he had gone insane. Hao pulled Yoh even closer so their faces were nearly touching, Yoh could feel Hao's hot breath on his face, it slowly lowered to his ear as Hao moved his head past Yoh's. In a deep whisper "I asked you Yoh, why are you so fucking calm. Or did you not hear me, well you will now. So answer me." one hand left Yoh's shirt and moved onto his chest, gliding upward over his bare skin. His nipples, is collar. Yoh gasped, out of surprise and fear. He was completely frozen. The roaming hand carried on its path upwards where it reached Yoh's neck, curling around and applying pressure to his windpipe. At first Yoh could breath, then his oxygen supply was cut off and he started to choke.

Choke.

Choke.

Gag.

Gasp.

Hands raking at hands. Trying to get free.

Hao smirked and then put his face next to his brothers, cheek to cheek, slightly rubbing. He seemed to be enjoying the contact he was getting with his brother.

His other hand started to reach into the others shirt and assault the skin once more. Hao was smiling at the sexually sadistic act.

Hao was surprised to find something wet fall onto his cheek, pulling back slightly he saw that Yoh was crying, and had stopped struggling out of lack of oxygen. These were not the tears he usually showed when he was goofing around or when he thought something was cute, these were tears of sadness that Hao had never seen on his bother.

His brother…

His brother…..

Something inside him broke, Hao felt strange, the rage in his eyes disappearing. The feeling he had before that took over had no power now, he became as he was. His hand released Yoh's neck and Yoh fell forward into his arms dazed and semi-conscious.

"Hao…" he said in a whisper still weak.

"oh god, Yoh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened……I…..I…..I should get you to a hospital. Yoh forgive me." Hao lifted Yoh bridal style and ran towards the nearest hospital. 'what have I done' he thought. He looked down at the figure in his arms, the bruises on his neck already beginning to show.

'Yoh forgive me'

Thank you, hope you liked it so far. I'm really sorry, I'm not a very good writer and my ideas aren't good. Its just that I really wanted to put this down in a fanfic and none of my amazing friends who can actually write, would ever take on a story like this.

So I apologies and hope it wasn't too bad.

Love

Princess of chaos.

xxxx


	2. would it help if i said i was sorry?

Chapter 2

Would it help if I said I was sorry or do the apologies of a demon not count?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, apart from the two strange girls called Sammy and Jenny, which just happens to be us! Well me (jenny) and my friend. We must pay tribute to Hiroyuki Takei for creating this master of a manga. hahahah

Pairings: not sure? Maybe Anna/Yoh Hao/Yoh (this may just be one sided though) Hao/Anna.

(normal pov)

The hospital took Yoh off Hao's hands. Hao was very reluctant to leave Yoh alone. He had given the nurse his name forgetting to tell what relation he was to the patient and went to sit down. He was scared. What had he done. Those bruises. What did he feel when he had his hand round his brothers neck.

Happy…

Joyful….

Complete…and maybe even……

aroused…….

He shook himself, of course he didn't, what was he thinking. But still, those feeling entered his heart when he was in that position. His hand travelling up Yoh's chest, feeling all of his luscious skin. It was inviting, the pain he was causing. If it wasn't for the tears…..he would have killed Yoh, he would of killed the only person he felt close to, the only one he had ever…loved…and he would have liked it….

What was happening to him….

A pretty nurse came out of the room, where Yoh was being checked over. She looked worried. Hao stood up and faced her she was small, blond and wearing a baby blue uniform. She was far shorter than Hao was.

"hello, my name is Samantha, I am looking after your brother" she said pulling a pen from her pocket and putting it to a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"how did you know he was my brother" he asked suspiciously.

"well you two look so much alike I just assumed he was…." she answered with a small blush "so he isn't"

"no he is, but………..what's going to happen to him, will he be alright, may I see him?"

"he is still fast asleep, you may see him in about an hour when the main doctor comes to check up on him, there may be something he wishes to discus……on that note, I want to discus something with you" she cleared her throat, Hao's breath caught. Its about his bruises. " well, your brother has sustained injuries around his neck, mostly around his wind pipe, now, we didn't get any details about what happened, can you describe what happened to him?" she watched him expectantly, as if she knew.

"um…….well" what should he say…..'I'll just make something up' "my brother went out shopping for dinner, he was supposed to return quickly, but he was longer than I anticipated, I thought he was out far too late, so I went in search for him. We have a certain shop we like to get our food from, and we sometimes use a short cut down a back alley." 'ok keep it simple, you do go to that shop a lot, and you do use the back ways most times, just word this right. " I thought I heard a noise, so I called out to see who was there, the noise stopped, then I heard someone running away, I went to see what happened and found my brother unconscious on the floor. I immediately rushed here." Hao finished and waited for her verdict. She just smiled at him "thank you, my, you are brave. We still don't know your brothers condition, its not that bad, I think he's just very tired." she smiled again and turned to leave but as she did so Hao swore he saw her smirk at another nurse coming in the opposite direction. Or was that just him being paranoid. The other nurse passed him, her blue eyes watched him as if she too knew what he had done, her brown hair hung loosely in a bun at the back. She walked off. 'ok, now I'm really being paranoid' but he couldn't help feel a little edgy as he watched other doctors, nurses and patients wondering passed. Feeling as if all eyes were focused on him.

Hao sat back down on the uncomfortable, white chairs. He went back to musing about recent events and his strange feelings.

Hao sat in silence.

More silence.

He completely forgot there were other people around. Trying to clear his thoughts he closed his eyes. In frustration he banged his fist against the small coffee table to his right. The women sitting two seat down from him jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and a man sleeping behind him awoke.

"why did I do it, its not my fault, why did I feel like I did!" he shouted. The waiting room went uneasily silent. Hao actually didn't care, but he hated eyes staring at him, so he made his way to the bathrooms down the hall.

The male toilets were completely white, reminding him of the rooms in insanity wards. The walls padded and only a bed coming from the wall. Maybe he suited one of those rooms. The way he acted before was insane.

He splashed some water onto his face and sighed.

It was only then that he realised his superhuman censes had not yet returned. With all the confusion he completely forgot about why he was angry.

He relayed the events. Then he thought of the sudden anger that rose in him, the anger towards Yoh for always being calm, yet the anger didn't feel like it was driven by this. It felt like it was just anger, and the prospect of Yoh being calm was just an excuse to thrash out and release it.

Hao started to get worried again. He still couldn't pick anything up, no thoughts or feelings. There was one feeling however that was coming from deep within him………….hope….

Why? He didn't know.

…….Yoh, he was hoping for Yoh to be all right.

Yoh

Yoh….

Yoh……

It had been enough time, maybe he could see him now.

He left the bathrooms and headed for Yoh's room….

Hiya its me again! I still think I'm terrible, but oh well. As a good friend (who is crazy) once said to me, cheer up worse things happen at sea! And she's deffinetly right.

So read and review. I don't mind if you want to flame me. I would flame me! oh yeah and hao ooc is soooooooooo obvious!

So see ya soon guys

Love

Princess of chaos

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. i wouldn't want you to get hurt

Chapter 3

Listening to a demon is bad for your health, I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

hiys

disclaimer: i do not own shaman king...sniff

Nurses exited rooms from ether side of Hao as he walked down the long corridor. It was eerie. As if he was walking to his death.  
What was he going to say when he got there? Would Yoh tell the doctors what happened? It was all a confusing mess.  
The white door. 'Yoh is inside, waiting, or is he scared, would he want to see me?' Hao took a deep breath and braced the thin door knob. Then opened.

The room was dark, silent and with no one else, no nurses, just Yoh and himself. Hao carefully moved over to the bed. His brother was awake. Staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.  
"Yoh" "…." "Yoh, please listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me……Yoh please look at me" Yoh turned his head towards Hao, but it seemed he was looking through him, not at him. "what I did, I had no control over, I…I…can't explain it, Yoh please forgive me" Hao moved closer to the bed. His eyes pleaded with Yoh's.  
"Hao" Yoh whispered, his voice slightly cracking, he looked like he was in pain. "stay the hell away from me" Hao felt his heart break. "what?" "you heard me Hao, please, stay away from me at least for a while." Yoh turned his head away so he was looking at the window.  
"leave Hao, we'll talk another time" Hao had his mouth open. What was Yoh saying, it didn't sound at all like him. "Yoh…" but Hao never finished as he heard small sobs coming from the bed. Yoh curled into a protective ball, shielding himself. "do you really want me to leave" "yes, please go" Hao hesitated, then turned to leave. "I'm so sorry Yoh, I never wanted to cause you pain, I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me someday." Hao left the small room, he didn't want to but he was asked by the only one he felt compassion for, and even he had cast him out.

Hao walked down the abandoned street. He wasn't going home, to where Anna, Yoh and himself lived. He would stay in a hotel. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him, he was wandering around town thinking about his brother.  
He looked up to see a brown haired female walk passed him. It was the nurse from the hospital. He sighed. Did anyone realise what he had done?  
He could here her walkman in her pocket singing some random crap song….

?Nobody likes you, Everyone left you, they're all out without you….. having fun!………….?

Hao stopped and slowly turned, watching the girl walk down the street singing a long to the song. He felt exactly like that….  
Abandoned….  
and alone….  
"shit" he thought while shooting daggers at the innocent ground. He walked all through Tokyo, he was just passing time, thinking about everything, which wasn't a good idea because it just led to him being even more confused.

The hotel he stayed in was crap, very crap indeed. It was so bad he could swear he saw the floor move. The paint was peeling off the walls and the furniture in the lobby was in pieces. He walked up to the front desk, if you could call it that of course and ordered a single bedroom. He was given a key to the room and he left for the fifth floor of the building.  
It was indeed crap. Oh yes…….very….  
He flung himself down onto the hard mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Even if he could get some sleep that night he wouldn't be able to because of the state of the bed. Five springs were poking out, and the sheets were so thin, there were even holes in it, also he didn't like those stains… 'I really don't care' he thought to himself. His life was crap.

awwwwwwwww poor guy

well review

xxxxxxx


	4. can a demon love?

Chapter 4

Do demons feel, do they remember, do they hate, can they love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king, I don't even own my hand, I sold it on ebay for a fiva !  
What is the world coming to?**

* * *

The next day Hao did not wake up, because he never went to sleep. He drifted a few times but that was it. He didn't want to sleep, not whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was his brothers face and his own hands around his throat. He looked around the shady room, the light poured in from the broken blinds and he could here a bird outside. **(author: must strangle bird, there is a bird outside my house that is so out of tune, someone pass me a shotgun)  
**Would Anna have been informed, would she even guess what had happened.  
Hao wanted to go home, but he was scared…..yes, the great almighty Hao was scared to go and confront the devil girl herself. He was wise. He knew better. But his overwhelming feelings of despair and guilt grew as he just sat in the hotel room. Just laying uncomfortably on his bed, his poncho draped over a mouldy chair in the corner. His hand came to rest on his stomach and he ran his hand in little circles around his bellybutton trying to calm himself. In truth he was very tired, he actually needed rest. This action was what he used to do to Yoh. It had started a few months ago. Yoh came in one night claiming he couldn't sleep…

(flash back)  
Hao's pov

_The house was dark with shadows cast eerily by the small amount of moonlight peeking through the curtains. Every sound was heightened so one could hear a pin fall in a room at the other side of the house.  
I heard him come down the corridor. His feet hitting the wood flooring softly. His slow movements making my breath hitch. He was probably going to the bathroom down the hall.  
Oh god, what did Yoh do to me. Every time I thought of him I would shiver, wishing he would stop just once and come into my room….  
Just a simple act of him walking made my life hell. Every night I would dream of him, the bothersome garments he wore would be removed and he was at my mercy and he would be willing to give himself completely over to me, my Yoh…,m__y own… _

_My hand slipped under my covers and into my white dressing gown. We all wore one. My hand went lower, and all thoughts were on my brother's beautiful face…_

_I was snapped out of my pleasures when the door opened._

_Yoh stood there in his white dressing gown, his chest was revealed and his trademark necklace still hung elegantly against him. He walked in carefully and closed the door behind him.  
What the hell was going on, YOH WAS IN MY ROOM._

_"Hao" Yoh whispered. He took a step forward._

"……" I couldn't find the words, I didn't even know if this was real.

"Hao, I can't sleep, may I stay hear with you tonight? I promise I won't disturb you"

_"……" I didn't know what to do, would it be a good idea for him to be hear…..could I control myself?_

_"if you don't want me too…I'll go back to bed" _

_"Yoh…." _

_"yes?" _

_"you can stay, just as long as you don't snore…" I said and grinned. He gave a smile in return and I felt myself blush, yes, blush. Thank the great spirit it was dark._

Yoh walked over to my bed and pulled back the sheets. There was just enough space for the both of us to fit, but we would have to be very close together and with my….'tricky' situation down below…..that would cause a bit of a problem. He slid down next to me and snuggled into my shoulder…….  
I was so excited I couldn't go to sleep. Him being so close to me, me already aroused. Damn he smelled nice, like oranges and maybe cinnamon, the combination worked well together.  
About two minutes later Yoh shifted still not asleep. He did it again two more minutes later. He was very fidgety.

"yoh" I asked wondering if something was bothering him.

_"hao I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, usually I can get to sleep, but tonight I just don't know what's wrong with me…" _

_"calm down" I said "just relax…..here, lie back" I propped myself onto my elbow next to him and pulled back the covers.  
What the hell was I doing, was I really gonna do this. I reached out and opened the front of Yoh's dressing gown so that his stomach was showing. Oh god, getting aroused again. Ok keep it together, be a man….  
Yoh sat back a little rigid from what I was doing, he looked very confused, as far as I could see.  
I pushed my hand into his gown… SKIN SKIN SKIN SKIN, SOFT SOFT, AHHHHHHHHHH._

_"this is what someone once did to me, so I could relax and go to sleep." I said reassuringly.  
Yoh nodded and I heard a gulp._

_I started making little circles softly around his bellybutton. Very slow movements as to calm him down.  
Yoh went even more stiff _**not like that, and you know it!) **_and I felt him shiver a bit._

_  
"calm down, ok" ………he then started to relax. His muscles un tensed and it seemed he started to trust me. "now try and go to sleep, I'll stop once you've fallen into dream land" _

_"hao" yoh whispered and turned to face me. He looked so very innocent. "thank you" he was becoming more and more peaceful as I continued and I just got more and more excited.  
His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. After ten minutes it was obvious he was fast asleep, yet I still kept at my little circles. I watched him as he slept. So cute, so very beautiful.  
I stopped my movements and just let my hand rest on his tanned tummy. His soft skin against my hand….it was making me somewhat sleepy. I gave a small yawn. As I kept a close watch on the angel next to me my eyes began to close, but the face of that angel didn't leave me, it followed me all the way into the land of dreaming and I was given comfort all night by the sleeping figure in my arms…_

(end flashback)  
That was the real start of their friendship. The establishing of trust. Nearly every night Yoh would journey to Hao's room unable to sleep and Hao would be able to send him to the land of nod easily.  
That was until Anna asked Yoh not to enter Hao's room again. It was strange. Hao at that time sensed a great deal of jealousy towards Hao. She couldn't possibly have known. He blocked her powers of mind reading with his own, so there was no reason for her to suspect. Well…..maybe there were, like when Hao would stare at Yoh for so long and would continue even though Yoh would catch him at it. Or, when Hao would offer to escort Yoh everywhere so he could be near him constantly. If you counted them, then maybe she had reason to be suspicious.  
Hao stopped is circles and had his hand resting where he had once had it on Yoh.  
"Yoh" Hao whispered "I'm so sorry…..for everything, I hope you can forgive me. Believe me when I say, I would die if you hated me. If you never showed me that sweet smile again, if I could never hear your voice talking to me again. Whisper my name Yoh, like you did before, I want to hear you say it…." Hao never received an answer, he was left with nothing but silence….

* * *

**Oh how very depressing…..or undressing, or salad dressing, either way you look at it….hahah great way to kill the mood……just talk about crap at the end.  
So its back to school tomorrow, yay!  
………………….I'm weird.  
But I'm gonna see all my great friends again like……..um……well…….hold on…….um……nope no great friends!  
ONLY JOKING Love ya all**


	5. inner demons

In the end, all we have are our inner demons.

Chapter 5

The room was silent except the slow, rasping breaths from the young man in the bed. He was shaking slightly holding onto his white sheets until his knuckles were white. He had just had another dream, well, more like a re-enactment. He remembered it all. The hands, the voice, the sneer, all plaguing his thoughts, still haunting him as he drifted into sleep.

'Hoa……' he thought, 'why would you hurt me like that, we were doing so well, I thought we had become close……?'

He shifted on the bed and sat up, propping himself up on one elbow. He had nothing to preoccupy himself with, so all of his thoughts were centred on his brother. Silent tears ran down his face and off his chin.

'I wonder if he can hear my thoughts, he could always before…..could he now?' Yoh wondered. He wanted to tell Anna what had happened but her thought better of it. What would Anna do if she found out it was Hoa that hurt him? What would all his friends do?

Life was good, they had become friends after everything that had happened. Anna accepted Hoa after a lot of consideration but who knew what went up in that head of hers. They were now 16 and in a years time Anna and Yoh would be married, Hoa was even gonna be the best man. It was all going so perfect, but then this unexplained mishap happened. 'It was like Hoa was possessed, was it really him?' yoh moved his hand up towards his throat and felt the bruises that were now deep purple, he wondered if the doctors knew it was is brother. They said he could be released tomorrow morning and then he could go home.

Did he really want to go home…..?

Back to Hoa…..

In all honest Yoh was completely terrified….

Hoa sighed as the morning sunlight poured in through the cracked window illuminating the dust that was flying around the room. Hoa had never fallen asleep, he had lain there on the disgusting bed thinking, reminiscing and coming to a solid conclusion on what he had to do. He was going to leave Anna and his beloved Yoh. He was going far away from his brother so that he would never be tempted to hurt him again.

'is this really a good idea…….yes……it is, I won't be able to do any more harm to him and he can live in peace with Anna. I didn't even know what I was gonna do at the wedding, watching the one I love walk out and leave me. Its not like Anna would let me stay with them after they got married, who wants someone around who would just get in the way.' Hoa sighed and lifted himself off the bed. It creaked and the rust made screeching noises as he moved. He walked over to the chair where he had his poncho hung.

'I'm gonna go tell yoh that he needn't worry about me anymore, that I will be gone from his life….I'm sure….he will be happy' and in that moment he smiled sadly and grabbed his clothes.

He left the run down hotel and headed once again for the hospital….

Yoh awoke from another bad dream. He was sweating again and he felt like complete crap. He pushed himself out of the bed and pushed the buttons for the nurse. The little blonde nurse came hopping in very unnaturally cheerful.

"hello, and how are we feeling today Mr. Asakura, your going home today aren't you?" she asked sweetly.

"um, I'm feeling ok Samantha and yes I'm being released today, how soon can I leave?" Yoh asked.

"well I'll just go get the doctor and he can do one last check up on you, he'll be the one to tell you if you can leave, ok?" She answered. Yoh put up his usual mask and smiled brightly concealing all of his thoughts and emotions.

She left the room with that cute smile on her face. She walked down the corridors of the hospital with the paper work from Yoh's bed. She walked up to the desk and called for one of the doctors. She looked up and noticed a young man with long brown hair and dark eyes watching her from the other side of the desk.

"oh you must be Yoh's brother, wow you look so much alike, both very handsome" she winked " he's well enough to see you, maybe you could help him get ready, all he needs is one quick check-up and he's outta here" she said cheerfully. She went back to her note taking and Hoa headed down the corridor towards Yoh's room.

Hoa's heart was beating very fast. He started to sweat. Was he really gonna go through with this? so many thoughts rushed through his mind so many emotions threatened to burst their way to the surface, and one of them was fear! Hoa asakura never felt fear, he was too strong to worry about anything but it was overwhelming and a dull ache in his chest began to throb.

He finally reached the door and his hand held the door knob for a few seconds…..he turned it and stepped into the room taking a deep breath to calm himself as he did so………


End file.
